


The Art of Seduction

by TazzyJan



Series: The Taming of the Shrew [1]
Category: Salvation (2017)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Liam goes looking for someone to talk to after Croft's betrayal and finds himself at the Treehouse.





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Liam was surprised when the door to the Treehouse opened before he was even close enough to ask TESS to let him in. He was even more surprised to find Darius sitting on the low sofa, glass of wine in hand, a bottle of beer sitting on the table in front of him. The lights were dim, illuminating just enough of the room for Liam to make out those few details and little else. 

“Um, were you expecting someone?” Liam asked as he stepped into the room.

“Yes,” Darius replied, staring at his wineglass as he turned it slowly in his hand as if it held all the answers in the universe.

“Should I go?”

“No,” Darius said then forced himself out of his revere. He set the wineglass on the table and turned toward the other man. “I was waiting for you actually.”

“Oh,” Liam said, surprised. His welcome now assured, he walked to the sofa and sat down. He grinned when he saw that the beer on the table was the kind he preferred. He picked it up and took a long drink, savoring the bitter tang.

“I thought you might need to talk and there are only so many you with whom can do so without divulging things best kept secret.”

“Jillian said she was worried I was dead or something.” He took another drink and set the beer back on the table. His hands were shaking again and holding the bottle only made that more obvious.

“That had to have been awkward.”

“Yeah. I just… I never… never killed anyone before. I never even fired a gun before. His blood… His blood was all… all over my hands…”

Darius knew he had to stop the spiral his young friend’s thoughts were in before they degenerated into true panic. He paused when he realized he actually thought of Liam as a friend rather than simply an asset - a very intelligent, very valuable asset but still just another piece in the never-ending chess game that was his life. While that might have been what the young man was in the beginning, somewhere along the way that had changed. Darius wasn’t at all sure he liked that but now wasn’t the time to go soul-searching about it. Liam was about three seconds from a full-fledged panic attack and he needed to do something about it quickly.

Not really knowing enough about the young man outside of his work, Darius fell back on the surest method he knew for stopping someone dead in their tracks. Turning to face the other man, he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t a heated kiss, at least not by his standards. He wasn’t overly rough or forceful, but he wasn’t timid about it either. There was no question in his action, no hesitancy as he pressed his lips to Liam’s and licked across them before finally pulling back.

Liam stared at the other man, his mind a complete blank for the first time since this whole mess began. Darius had _kissed_ him. Darius Tanz had kissed _him_. He didn’t know what to think, let alone what to say. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Darius’ tastes in the bedroom were rather varied. According to the media, anyway. Still, the man was his boss and Liam liked to think they were starting to be friends. But Darius’ kiss had made the wild panic inside of him just stop and that… that said all kinds of things about Darius and Liam and Jillian, too.

“Liam? Say something,” Darius said when the younger man continued to simply stare at him. Darius was starting to worry that he had made a tactical mistake. He wasn’t sure how many more of those he could afford to make. He had already lost Lazlo. If he lost Liam, too…

Liam opened his mouth then closed it again. He had no idea what to say. What were you supposed to say at a time like this? He knew what he wanted to say but he was too afraid of the answer. He wanted to ask ‘why did you kiss me?’ Or ‘did you mean it?’ Maybe even ‘will you do it again?’ But this was Darius Tanz.

“Wow. Okay,” Darius said, chuckling nervously. “I guess this is where I apologize. I didn’t mean to…”

Liam’s eyes grew wide when he understood what Darius was saying. Without thought he pushed forward, covering Darius’ mouth with his own, effectively stopping his words. Darius’ lips were parted and Liam could taste the remnants of wine on them. With a groan, he pushed his tongue into Darius’ mouth as his hand came up to cradle the back of his head. In no time, Liam was kissing him deeply, moaning as his tongue mapped out the other man’s mouth as thoroughly as possible.

Darius bit back a gasp of surprise when Liam surged forward and kissed him, relieved that he had not offended the man. When Liam pressed his tongue into his mouth, Darius let him, opening his lips a bit wider to allow him better access. He felt a hand come up to hold the back of his head and leaned into it, letting Liam take control of the kiss. 

For long minutes they kissed like that, sitting somewhat awkwardly on the sofa. Liam could feel his desire building and did not try to fight it. He saw no need to, not with Darius here returning his kiss. Feeling bold, he pushed Darius back, pushing him down against the sofa. He was surprised when the man went willingly and quickly found himself lying atop him as they continued to kiss. 

Darius could tell the minute Liam let go and gave in. Their kisses turned even more heated and Darius suddenly found himself being pushed down into the sofa. He went with it, letting Liam press him down onto his back, even going so far as to pull the younger man on top of him. If this was what he needed, then Darius was happy to give it to him. He knew what it was like to have his control taken from him and he understood the need to take ones control back again. 

As they lay on the sofa and kissed, Darius felt Liam grow hard between them, his cock digging into Darius’ hip. At that, Darius’ own cock began to respond, growing thick and heavy in his pants. He longed to snake a hand between them and free himself from his restrictive jeans but he wasn’t sure if Liam was ready to go quite that far yet and he didn’t want to push. Not tonight at least. If Liam kept kissing him like this, though, he might very well come in his pants and he wasn’t sure if Liam was ready for that either.

“Fuck, I want you,” Liam panted, breaking away from Darius’ mouth only to start kissing and biting along his jaw to his neck.

“Ah, don’t… don’t leave a mark,” Darius cautioned. 

“Why not?” Liam challenged, biting down just hard enough to sting but pulling back before doing more. His cock was hard and aching and he ground his hips against Darius making sure he felt him. 

“Too many questions,” Darius panted, though he was starting to rethink that. 

“Should have thought of that before you kissed me,” Liam mumbled as he continued to kiss and nibble the man’s throat, though he was mindful not to leave a mark. 

“Liam,” Darius moaned, shuddering when he grazed his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot. The feel of the other man’s hardness grinding down into him was making his head spin. Never in his wildest fantasies did he imagine Liam as this willing, this passionate. The younger man was all but holding him down and Darius found himself enjoying it more than he expected.

“What do you want, Darius? Tell me.”

“You,” Darius rasped, Liam’s teeth grazing over that spot again, this time deliberately. 

“How?” 

“Liam…”

“How?” Liam pressed. “Do you want me to suck you off? Or did you think you were fucking me?”

“Neither,” Darius told him quickly. “I didn’t think… think it’d go that far.”

“So what do you want?”

“I want to come,” Darius replied bluntly.

“You don’t need me for that,” Liam teased.

“I want you to make me come,” Darius corrected. His cock gave another jerk inside his jeans as he spoke. He could feel the wetness around the head, his cock practically drooling. He had, on rare occasions, let his women boss him around a bit, but never any of his male lovers. Letting Liam take control like this was totally new for him and it was making him so hot for it he was nearly panting. 

“Better,” Liam said as he leaned up to look down at Darius. He smiled for a moment then swooped down and kissed him hard and fast, grinding his hips as he did so. Darius’ cried out into their kiss and Liam drank it down as he laid claim to his mouth once more.

Darius really was panting by the time Liam pulled back this time. He was pretty sure this was going to end in more than just the heavy petting they had been doing so far but he still wasn’t sure how much Liam was up for. Or how far he planned to let him go. At the moment, Darius was ready for just about anything. 

Pushing himself up, Liam maneuvered them until he was lying on his side with his back against the sofa and his front pressed against Darius’ side. He took a minute and let his eyes run up and down the man, taking him in from his disheveled hair all the way to the tight bulge in the front of his jeans. He let his hand come up to Darius’ jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek before letting it slide down his neck to his chest. Darius drew in a sharp breath and Liam paused, frowning.

“Sorry, bruise,” Darius said, smiling wryly up at him.

Liam shook his head fondly and let his hand continue downward to the man’s taut stomach. He stroked back and forth, wishing he had divested him of his shirt but he didn’t want to stop what he was doing to do so now. They would just have to make the best of it this time. Even through the material, he could feel his stomach muscles tense and jump as his fingers moved over them. 

“Liam,” Darius groaned when it seemed like the younger man was intent on teasing him forever.

“Alright,” Liam chuckled as he finally let his hand glide lower. He grinned even wider when he palmed Darius’ cock and felt the dampness through his jeans. He felt Darius try to push up into his hand and ground his palm against him, pulling an appreciative sound from the man.

Liam couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Darius again. The man looked so wanton, his eyes almost wild. It made Liam want to do a hundred different things to him. He knew neither of them was up to anything fancy tonight, though. 

Pushing himself up again, Liam rubbed the back of his fingers against Darius’ cheek. He could see a faint mark there and wondered what had caused it. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

“Take out your cock,” Liam told him as he wriggled around a bit so that he could use both of his hands. He saw Darius’ eyes darken then the man’s hands were scrambling at his fly as he hurried to do as Liam instructed. 

Darius felt his cock give a jerk at Liam’s words. He swallowed hard and reached for the fly of his jeans. He sucked in a breath when he finally freed himself, his cock getting even harder now that it was no longer confined. The look of lust on Liam’s face as he bared himself only made him hotter and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

“Very nice,” Liam said softly. He quickly did the same, unbuttoning his own jeans and freeing his erection. Reaching out, he wrapped one hand around Darius’ hard cock at the base and simply held it, his fingers brushing over his tight balls. “Do you want me to make you come, Darius?”

“Yes,” Darius groaned. The feel of Liam’s hand on his cock was electric. He felt ready to explode. He hadn’t felt this out of control with a lover in years. What started as simply trying to help ground the younger man after a harrowing experience had turned into so much more. Darius wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he knew he didn’t want it to end.

“Ask me nicely,” Liam teased playfully. He didn’t really mean it. He was just curious to see what Darius would do. Would he comply or would he balk? Liam wasn’t sure at all.

Darius stared up at the man, a flare of lust hitting him low in the belly. Liam wanted him to beg for it. He may not have said it in those words, but that was what he was asking. Darius opened his mouth then closed it again. He was Darius Tanz. He didn’t beg. 

“Please make me come,” Darius found himself whispering, flushing slightly as he did.

“Darius…” It was Liam’s turn to moan, his own cock throbbing when Darius did as he asked. Knowing how hard that had to have been for him, he wrapped one hand around each of their cocks and began to stroke. He wanted to see Darius come more than anything now, was almost desperate for it. And he could see that Darius was too.

For his part, Darius kept moving his eyes back and forth between Liam’s face and his hand on his cock. He could feel his orgasm building but he didn’t fight it. He felt like he’d been on the brink for ages already and he just wanted to come. From the look on Liam’s face, he was right there with him.

A few sharp pulls from Liam’s hand and Darius let out a groan as he began to come. He thrust up hard, unable to stop as he gave himself over to the pleasure. A few seconds later, he heard Liam moan and knew the younger man had come as well. 

Both of them lay panting on the sofa, Liam half-collapsed on top of Darius. He laid where he was, enjoying the closeness, ignoring the mess on his hands for the time being. When he felt Darius’ breathing start to settle down he carefully pushed himself up once more.

“Bathroom’s around the corner,” Darius motioned, managing to look sated and smug at the same time.

“What do I need a bathroom for?” Liam asked, grinning wickedly.

“To, ah, clean up,” Darius offered, suddenly a bit unsure. The look on Liam’s face told him that the young man was far from finished with him and he found himself swallowing thickly in a mixture of unexpected anticipation and nervousness.

“I don’t need a bathroom for that,” Liam said. “Do I?”

“What…” Darius paused and took a deep breath. He locked eyes with the younger man and nodded slightly. “No. No, you don’t need a bathroom. What did you want me to do?”

Liam grinned widely and pressed a quick kiss to Darius’ lips before lifting his hand up to his face. “Lick,” he said softly. 

There was a moment when Darius considered balking, considered telling the younger man no, but it was fleeting, disintegrating before Darius could give it more than a passing thought. Closing his eyes, he craned his head forward and began to lick Liam’s hand clean, licking his own come off the man’s hand. 

He choked back a sound that was entirely too close to a whine when he cleaned Liam’s one hand only for the man to present him with the other. He did as he was told though and felt himself flush again as he spent cock gave a twitch. Apparently he enjoyed letting the younger man take charge a great deal more than he had ever thought he would. He would need to think about that. A lot. For now, though, there was Liam’s hand to clean. And after that… well, the night wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Snow_Glory fo the series title. :)


End file.
